Finding the Fire Nation
by Beccy98
Summary: Going out to look for Appa, will Aang and Katara find their love for each other? Will this be the last time you ever see Soka?
1. The House of Wonders

I do not own Avatar or the characters

_Aang and Katara have been looking for Appa who is being held by Azula and the fire nation._

_Aang_

It finally felt normal walking along a dirt path in a big field with only Katara. After the past few months with her searching for Appa, I have finally gotten used to being with Katara all the time.

"Aang….." Katara said with a shaky voice.

"Yes?"

"Well…..never mind"

"You can tell me anything Katara, and I think you should know that."

"Right" she said, but I could tell that she wasn't going to say much more.

We kept walking, not one word until we saw a small town almost fully burnt down in fire. Katara and I stole a quick glance at each other and started to run towards the damaged town.

As we walked through the town, we saw houses that were half burnt down, also houses with no roof. The town was completely abandoned. Or that's how it looked.

Katara walked into a house on our right, and I followed her. It did not look safe to be walking into that house not even knowing where we were.

"Katara! It does not look safe to just walk into a house that is halfway burnt down. We shouldn't be in here!" I yelled, but as I followed her into the next room, I couldn't see her anymore.

There was a large crackle and a part of the ceiling felled right in-front of me. I took a ball of air to push me back away from the ball of fire that was now in-front of me.

In the ball of fire, I saw a little girl, sitting on rocks, with a Flying Bore. She was laughing, and whispering my name.

_Katara_

I shot a quick look at Aang and started to run toward the burning down town. Aang was in-front of me, by a lot, but when he started to slow down to a walk I could finally catch up to him.

We walked slowly through the town together. There were burnt down houses, this place was definitely attacked by the Fire Nation.

When we were walking through the town, as a looked at one of the burnt down houses, I saw a boy up in the window, as I focused my eye on it more, I realized, it was no ordinary boy, it was my older brother, SOKA!

I ran into the building, hoping to find him. When I walked inside, the house looked brand new. But I didn't care; I haven't seen Soka in years since he decided to keep Zuko away from Aang so that we could make a "get away"; that was right before Azula took Appa.

I ran up the spiral stairway right in the middle of the room. As I got up there, I saw my mother, and Soka, sitting together on a couch.

I ran with tears going down my face to run and hug them, but as soon as I touched them, they disappeared.

But then I saw that the new house I was in was just an old house that had just stopped burning in fire.

I sat on the ashes, with my face buried in my hands, crying, that's all I could think about doing, was crying.


	2. Flying Bison

I do not own Avatar or the characters

_Azula_

As I walked down to the cage to the Sky Bison that I captured from the Avatar and a water bender, one of my guards came up to me and said, "Princess, we think we have tracked the Avatar again."

"Really?" I said, although I didn't believe they really found him.

"A group of travelers said that they saw an air bender wandering through the field with a girl, they were following a trail, trying to track us they think, but they were heading in the opposite direction."

"Well then, get me the group of travelers; I would like to have a word with them."

"Yes ma'am" And the soldier hurried off. My soldiers would be going out to find the travelers, but I wanted to see what the Flying Bison could do.

I headed down to the bottom of the castle just to find the Bison in a cage with 4 guards on each side of the cage. The cage was only big enough for the Bison to sand, sit, or lay, but that was good, there was no way of it getting out.

"Take it out, I want it to fight, and put on a good show for me." I said to the guard on the front side of the cage.

"Of course Azula" he said.

_Zuko_

I supposed I would stop and see what kind of foolish show she was going to be watching tonight. So Uncle and I would stop at the Fire Kingdom where my sister was just to see what she was going to have people doing tonight.

"Zuko, have you ever thought that it would not be smart to go into the Fire Kingdom without some type of disguise?" My Uncle said to me.

But I would not have it, "This is my kingdom Uncle, the people here should be treating me like royalty, not an enemy."

"One should never be treated as royalty, unless you do things for others." He said as one of his sappy lines.

I just kept walking; he stopped a few steps back to ask some farmers for some new clothes and a hat, that was what he had been doing sense we set off on our own. He did not know how to demand for food and shelter. He was a fool, like so many other people.

Uncle got a round straw hat and a blue and red robe to wear over his clothes. He looked like a fool in my opinion we should be treated with respect here. This was my kingdom, and my future home.

Uncle put a straw hat on my head, I guess 1 little thing wouldn't hurt.

We walked into the Fire Nation walls; the streets were flooded around the main street. I pushed my way through people to see what was going on, there were fire benders, water benders, and earth benders all over, none the less; Azula forced them to do it.

And after a couple more benders, 5 guards in a row came walking with Azula on a high thrown behind them(of course she was) with 4 guards carrying the thrown, and 5 more guards behind here, and then some more captured benders.

They went into the circus tent; most likely to be watching a show, and many people followed in, we just walked in with the crowd. No one seemed to notice us more than anyone else there.

We took seats in the back row, but it took so long that the show had already started.

There were master fire benders there doing many tricks, but then a Flying Bison came out. The only Flying Bison left was with the Avatar, which meant that Azula found him too.


	3. Tanks

I do not own Avatar or the characters.

_Aang_

I ran out of the house as soon as the little girl looked up at me and said, 'Aang, come here! I have a secret!'

I would NOT go over to her without Katara. I would just wait out here for her to come out to see what was up.

She was a little crazy at times now that I think about it. But she was never crazy enough to just walk into some ordinary house, especially one that was in the middle of burning down. Sooner or later she would come out, alive I hope.

And, I was pretty sure she wouldn't die, she has already mastered water, so she should be fine, hopefully.

Out of everyone, I would definitely not want to lose Katara, she was my best friend, and maybe something even more.

Now was the big decision, go inside and find her, or, stay out here and wait for her to do what she wanted, then let her come out on her own.

But I think my decision was already made for me. As I looked the way we were heading, I saw a big gray tank coming straight at me.

I quickly ran into the house. Not knowing where I was going, I just ran around yelling, "KATARA! KATARA!"

I ran to a big hole in the wall, and looked out; the big tanks were stopped in the street. It was the fire nation, and they were going into every house, looking for people I guess.

Then I saw a big man in a fire nation outfit and a small beard running toward the house I was in with many other fire nation guards behind him.

I went over to a couch that was burnt, but was not burnt down, and I crawled under it.

The fire nation man crawled through the whole and said, "Avatar, I know you are in here. WHERE DID YOU GO! You mine as well come out now, we will find you either way. Do not test me, I will find you, just come out now."

I just sat silent.

_Katara_

I sat crying until I heard Aang yelling from the downstairs part of the house, "KATARA! KATARA!"

I stood up and started to walk around looking for the stairs to get down to go looking for Aang. I looked out an old window; there were gray Fire Nation tanks. And I started to run to look, hoping Aang wasn't in any trouble.

I started to run around, but I didn't see any stairs. There was nothing but doors and more doors, but no stairs.

I looked out another window, and I saw the Fire Nation shoving Aang into one of the tank looking things, he was putting up a fight, and would not go into the tank, but it was no use. They shoved him in and one of the tanks, and one of them started to lock it.

I jumped out the window and onto the ground.

Once I hit the ground on my feet, my knees gave out and I went straight to my back and into the dirt.

I looked over at the man, and he started to look nervous and ran to the front and jumped in. They rode away quickly, and I tried to run with after them, but they were just going too fast.

He was my best friend, and right now, he was the only one I had, and I lost him, from one simple thing that I knew wasn't real. It couldn't of been.

As a friend, I needed him more than anything, so I would get him, I had the Avatar, and a friend, I would not lose because of 1 simple thing.

It was time to find him.

I started to walk down the trail that the tanks went down, I went down alone, but strong, and yes, as just a woman, but a strong, and hopeful one.


	4. Finding the Avatar

Hey, sorry it took me so long to write another chapter of this story, I've had a little writers block, and if anyone has any ideas for the story, just send me a review, I would love your help!

**I do not own Avatar or the characters.**

_Azula_

I went into the circus tent, and took a seat on my thrown.

First, one of the master fire benders came out and started to do many tricks with fire, but that was not what I was here to see.

I sat and watched through many things that I've already seen before, but, just to make things more interesting, I set the nets on fire, or, made the rope looser. Things that made me laugh hysterically.

But, when they brought the last Flying Bison, it made the performance more enjoyable. As it flew in the air, men wiped it making it go through hoops set on fire.

I was almost enjoying myself when one of when one of my main generals walked in. Apparently, it was an important message.

I was carried back to the castle. When I was in my room, a general came, he said, "Sorry to interrupt you princess, but I think you will be interested in this."

"What is so important?" I asked.

"We have the Avatar."

I made my way down to a special chamber, the only place you could keep an Avatar, in a solid, wood and plastered cage, pretty much the only cage you could keep an Avatar in.

"So if it isn't the Avatar." I said looking at him, he was sitting in the corner moving things around, it was a fairly big cage, but he decided to only use a little part of it.

"Azula, why are you doing this to me?" he said.

"I am only doing this because you are the only one who can stop the war. Now boys, take care of him, he needs to be executed as soon as possible, now get rid of him!"

_Zuko_

The show my sister had playing for her was a very boring one. I could even tell by her reaction. She was in her chair with her head leaning on her head.

But when the Flying Bison came, she immediately got interested, and so did I. But the way that they treated it, was very, mean, or just very bitchy, and I don't usually say things are mean or bitchy.

I could tell that Azula was having fun until a guard came in and said, "I'm sorry to disturb you princess, but I have important news."

Azula rolled her eyes and was carried out. That should be _me_ on that thrown getting important news. _ME._

I left my uncle with the rest of the crowd, and followed Azula.

I snuck my way through the gates, and kept following her to her room. I hid behind a pole right outside her room, and a guard walked into her room.

I walked over to the door and I heard the guard say, "We have the Avatar."

But right when I heard that, something hit me upside the head, and everything went black.


End file.
